


Take Me Home

by jungle_ride



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: A Derek/Stiles highschool & soulmate AU fanmix based on the story/concept found within the post.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Made for evetessmachr and inspired by their listed like of high school AU and soulmates. I wanted to merge the two together as soon as i saw them and create a story orientated fanmix. This is what I came up with. I really hope you enjoy it.

     

 

** Part One **

A series of run in’s leads Derek, the cocky basketball star, and Stiles, the oddball outcast, to form a strange kind of friendship. Stiles, knows he’s falling for Derek but he isn’t sure what to do about it. Derek is way out of his league and there’s no way Derek can be feeling anything for him right?

When Derek notices Stiles heartbeat is always louder than others in his ears, he doesn’t think anything of it at first until he realizes it’s growing louder and louder. Derek recognizes what it means and is conflicted. Derek has always hated the idea of soulmates. Why should he be forced to bind to someone for a reason beyond his control? Soulmates have always felt like the loss of free will and being the stubborn teenager he is Derek rebels against his feelings and pulls away from Stiles.

When Kate Argent shows up, she proves to be the perfect distraction. Kate is older, alluring and full of charm and beautiful. Derek lets himself be swept up into her gravity; he knows something is wrong with the picture he’s creating. He hears a warning call from the wolf, but he’s too stubborn to listen.

Stiles is hurt by the sudden change in Derek but more than anything he’s worried. There’s something uneasy in the way Kate looks at Derek that leaves a foul taste in the back of his mouth. Stiles tries to stay quiet and put his suspicions of Kate down to bitter envy of Derek’s infatuation with her but there’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that won’t leave him alone. He tries to talk to Derek. It does not go well. Determined that he won’t be controlled by the word soulmate Derek pretends not to hear the ragging pounding of Stiles breaking heart or feel the empty chasm deep in his own chest. He throws himself deeper into Kate, into her questions and queries, with no thought to what he is revealing, until one night everything burns to the ground.

 

**fallingforyou by 1975**

(Stiles POV)

_Don't you see me I_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

__**Drumming Song by Florence and The Machine** _ _

(Derek POV)

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

__**IDFC by Blackbear** _ _

(Derek POV)

_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_**Better Than That by Marina And The Diamonds** _

(Stiles POV)

_I've got no right to be mad, mad_

_But you can do better than that_

__**Love Is Blindness by Jack White** _ _

(Derek POV)

_A little death without mourning_

_No call, no Warning_

_Baby, a dangerous idea..._

__**Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars** _ _

(Both POV)

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_****Youth by Daughter** ** _

(Both POV)

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one, 'cause most of us are bitter over someone_

_Setting fire to our insides for fun, to distract our hearts from ever missing them but I'm forever missing him._

 

** Part Two **

Six years later and Derek is forced to return to Beacon Hills after Laura’s sudden disappearance. He finds only more grief waiting for him; Laura’s body cut in half, returning Argents, and a new alpha on the hunt. Stiles, now a training FBI agent comes home to help with the investigations of murders and strange animals attacks. Its good practice he tells his father, not revealing his true intention. That his intuition tells him this all links back to something he’s been investigating since he was fifteen years old. The Hale Fire and Kate Argent.

When Derek and Stiles run into each again, Stiles having found the other half of Laura’s body which only seconds before had been in the form of a wolf it’s not a surprise that things are awkward between them. They haven’t seen each other or spoken in six years. Stiles had written letters to the addresses Laura sent him but Derek never replied until eventually he gave up all together. Stiles still misses his friend and the ‘could have been’ between them. Derek has spent the last six years running from everything, consumed by guilt, grief and rage, but despite the distance he’s never been able to get Stiles heartbeat out of his head.

Stiles isn’t a fool, he figures out the whole werewolf secret in 2 seconds of finding Laura’s body and despite Derek attempts to push him away, Stiles finds a way back in and together they begin to piece together the clues of the new alpha, linking the past and present together. As they do the events around the fire begin to become clearer to Stiles. He doesn’t need Derek to tell him that Kate was the psychotic murderer that killed his family, or the part Derek thinks he played in it but when Kate Argent shows back up and Derek turns up outside his window with a wolfsbane bullet stuck in his arm it all comes tumbling out of Derek.

Derek hadn’t meant to add in the part about soulmates but with Stiles heartbeat drumming a rhythm in his head louder than it’s ever been and the wolfsbane draining him of life, it just tumbles out. He knows he’ll never be worthy of his love and he figures Stiles will turn his back on him, how could he not?

The news of soulmates shakes Stiles up, it’s a lot to process but Stiles always knew he was in love with Derek. None of his other relationships have ever worked out because his heart has always been somewhere else, so it’s somewhat of a relief to know it’s not as one sided as he’d previously believed. Despite Derek’s years of self-guilt and his automatic reaction to push Stiles away, Stiles is undeterred. As old feelings reemerge and new ones deepen; it leaves both of them wondering if this time the ending will be different, or if it will all burn down around them again.

When the dust finally settles, Kate is dead; her throat ripped out by the alpha. The alpha, Derek’s unhinged uncle, is brought down by Derek and Stiles. As Derek takes on his families’ birth right becoming the new alpha, Stiles is by his side.

**Circles by Passenger**

(Both POV)

_It's been years since we carved our names_

_On a clocktower door before everything changed_

__**Long and Lost by** **Florence and The Machine** _ _

(Both POV)

_Is it too late to come on home?_

_Are all those bridges now old stone?_

_**Detective by Frank Hamilton** _

(Stiles POV)

I'm just trying to find out what it's all about

Pick up all the pieces and spread them out

**Truth Begins by Fink**

(Derek POV)

_The journey unravels, and the truth begins, begins, begins_

_**Feels by Kiiara** _

(Stiles POV)

_And I got way too many feels, way too much emotion_

_I don't even know what's real, I just say fuck it, keep on going_

_**Rivers In Your Mouth by Ben Howard** _

(Both POV)

_The river in your mouth is pouring out_

_**No Bold Villain by Timber Timbre** _

(Stiles POV)

_You’re no bold villain_

_You’re brought and sold_

_To have a soulmate you need a soul_

_**Sick Of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark** _

(Derek POV)

_Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again_

_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_

_So how do we win?_

__**You're The One That I Want by Lo-Fang** _ _

(Stiles POV)

_You better shape up,_

_'Cause you need a man_

_And my heart is set on you._

_**Take Me Home by Jack Savoretti** _

(Derek POV)

_Now the early morning sun is burning holes right through the mask I wore all night_

_Can I take your hand and run I'll follow you for life_

**Wolves by Sofia Karlberg**

(Both POV)

_I've been down the darkest alleys_

_Saw the dark side of the moon_

_To get to you, to get to you_

_**The Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol** _

(Both POV)

_All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us_

_**Soulmates by Grant Nicholas** _

(Both POV)

_You're the voice inside of me bringing joy and harmony_

_Soul mates to the end_

 

**_[{DOWNLOAD}](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z96ey2zkc45ic6e/Take%20Me%20Home.zip) or [{LISTEN}](https://8tracks.com/warmwetcircles/take-me-home-a-derek-stiles-au)_ **


End file.
